mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rainbow Dash/@comment-2170890-20121230175459
Here are the episodes which I personally feel show the nicer side of Dashie's personality, and on some occasion prove her to be the Element of Loyalty; Friendship is Magic: Obviously, as all elements are explained. Sonic Rainboom: She takes time to prepare Fluttershy for her return to a place where she had a hard time (the fact she was already stressed out about the compettition herself, this is very commendable behavior for her). She also saves a group of ponies. The Show Stoppers: Since she is not related to Scootaloo, she had no actual reason to personally support her - no one forced her to, so why does she? The Cutie Mark Chronicles: She is shown to be very protective of Fluttershy, which was alluded to in Sonic Rainboom, when they are fillies (making Dragonshy out of character in my mind). It was actually this episode that sparked my theory that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy knew each other before episode one. The Last Round Up: In the unedited version, despite traces of sarcasm, and frustration she seemed to care about Derpy's saftey, and obviously cared about why Applejack was leaving them. Hurricane Fluttershy: Seeing Fluttershy depressed clearly pains her, and she obvioulsly feels guilty with being forced to force her to do what she doesn't want to do. She is yet again very supportive and protective of Fluttershy, and offered her the support she clearly needed. A Canterlot Wedding: She protects Fluttershy (yes, her again...) during the fight, and reasures her (not in dialogue). She is clearly emotional over the wedding, even though she said she would not be. Wonderbolt Accadamy: She is angered by the fact that her friends, or even any innocent pony could have died. Sleepless in Ponyville: She is very kind on supportive of Scootaloo, and appears to become a kind of guardian for her (finally!) These are the episodes which I think deal with the flaws of Rainbow Dash, but do so in a way that we understand why she has them. Sonic Rainboom: She becomes stressed over the fact that she may fail in front of everypony. Her initial treatment of Fluttershy was not the best, but she makes up for it in the scene I mentioned earlier. The Mysterious Mare Do Well: The praise and admiration that she recieves in this episode feeds her ego so much, she loses track of who she is, and alienates her friends. As proven in earlier episodes she loves to feel awesome and to be praised, but it became too much for her in this episode; think of it as having a superiority complex, and an inferiority complex at the same time. Read it and Weep: She refuses to read because it's not cool in her mind, and then tries to hide it because she's afraid of what other ponies will think of her. Episodes like Dragonshy and The Crystal Empire just made her a jerk for no good reason, furthermore it was to the pony that she's (in my mind) supposed to be at her nicest with. At the end of the day, I really like how they've handled her especially during the Lauren-driven era of Seaon 1 and Season 2. I don't know how much of it was down to Lauren (who had a hand, if only for a minor factor over all Season 1 and Season 2 episode and how much of it was down to whoever wrote the script to the episodes, but they have all done very well in creating an interesting and relatable character. Which is very commendable on Lauren's part when you realize that realistically she probably hates Dashie! Okay, maybe hate is a bit strong - maybe she just really, really, dislikes her. ^_^. For those of you who do not like Rainbow Dash I appologise for dedicating so much text to her, but inspiration just struck me all of a sudden, and I will one day do the same for the other ponies. Also, if you like Rainbow Dash don't turn against Lauren - she needs far more respect from us as it is. Like I say, she and the other writers did a great job of developing her, despite not liking her very much, which I can't blame Lauren for give the circumstances.